Two Faces of the Moon
by GKForte044
Summary: Side story of Taiyou Shoujo Sol. Focuses more Cressent before the events of TSS happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Part 1**

Once upon a time, there is a beautiful world. All the people are living on it in the peaceful way as possible and all of them carries the Sun on their hearts. There are 2 different tribes on this world that said to be blessed by sun itself: The Tribe of the Moon and the Tribe of the Earth. The people who doesn't belong in any of the two tribes are considered to be a normal civilian and nothing more.

Each of the two tribes have the ability to use magic bestowed by the sun. The Tribe of the Moon can use magic that can protect the people while the Tribe of the Earth can use magic that protect the land.

However, peace doesn't last long.

As years passed on, the people forgot about the Sun and the Undead and Immortals appeared out of nowhere. Their existence added a new tribe in the history; the Tribe of the Dark. The tribe of the Dark, however, wasn't composed of normal humans like the other two. It consist of skeleton, zombies, ghouls, and any other monsters that harm humans.

The civilians who was afraid of everything, prayed to the sun for a savior. A savior that can beat the tribe of the dark. And that prayersgave birth to another tribe; the Tribe of the Sun. The Solar Children. The only one who can defeat the Immortals. They are fearless and strong. Such great warriors of light.

But as years pass on, countless of Solar Children were born and died, this world is still in the hands of the Immortals. As time flies by, the number of all three tribes went down to one... And to protect their blood which is blessed by the Sun and Earth itself, they hide their true identity.

Up to these days, the tribes still hide their identity, while doing their job secretly.

 **Part 2**

A young boy ageing around 5 years old quietly ran outside of a house in the night. The young boy had a spiky purple hair with a pale red eyes that cannot be fully seen in the darkness of the night. All of the people around the whole town were asleep but it seems that this young boy doesn't want to go to bed yet. He looked up in the black sky and smile on the full moon that was illuminating the whole town.

"All clear. You can go out now." He said not too loud yet not too soft. Just enough for someone behind him to hear.

Behind the young boy, there is a even younger girl following him while rubbing her eyes. Unlike the boy, the girl had a short blonde hair and a deep sapphire blue eyes. She wore a simple dress reaching up to her knees with a color that match her hair... Only a little paler.

"Can't we go to sleep, Brother? Mama and Papa will be mad if they see us." She said with a yawn.

"Come on, Solana. Its full moon! I cannot explain why but in full moon, I feel too energetic that I can't even sleep."

"But brother... Why do I have to join you?"

"Because I wanted you to see what I can do during this time of the night." Was the purple haired boy's reply before he close his hands. "Here. Watch this."

Walking closer to the younger girl he called Solana, he slowly opened his hands like he was holding some small object. At first, Solana only stare at his hands weirdly however, when he spread his hand open, a glowing green orb with four little wings formed out of nowhere. This made Solana smile as she watch the glowing orb flew around the purple haired boy in a circular manner.

"Amazing, right?" He said and Solana only nod. "Mama said its a power I inherited from her. They can instantly heal any type of wounds. If I remember correctly, they are called Lunar Bugs. But I named the first one I summon Tsuki."

"Tsu... Ki...?"

"Yeah. I read somewhere that it means Moon. I always summon Tsuki first then I can ask him to bring his friends along. I don't know why but I can tell him apart from another Lunar Bug."

"Cool... Hey, Cress, can I see them multiply?"

"Sure. But please don't get used to call me like that. Others can see it as disrespect." He said. Solana only nod as a reply with a smile painted on her face. "Okay. Tsuki, show my little sister how beautiful it is when you all flew together in the night."

The Lunar Bug flying around Cress seems to respond as it flew more higher in the sky. The siblings look up in the sky and watched the lone Lunar Bug fly. Then out of nowhere, another Lunar Bug appeared beside them. One, two, three, until you can't count them anymore. All of them flew more higher in the sky and it seems to follow only one direction.

 **Part 3**

The scene is too beautiful to keep your eyes out of it. Like a green light circling around the full moon in the night. However, it seems that not taking your eyes out of it was a bad idea for Cress. He averted his gaze from the beautiful view to see his little sister's face but when he look beside him, Solana was gone.

"Sol?" He called her but he got no reply. "Solana, where are you!?"

Like before, he still got no reply. He quickly ran around the whole town, trying to find his little sister. She just disappeared a little while ago so that means she haven't gone too far yet. Five minutes worth of running were paid off as he finally spotted his sister outside of the gates of the town.

"Brother, look! I catch a Lunar Bug!" She said proudly as she opened her little hands, revealing a Lunar Bug that seems to be lost.

Cress only gulped. On his young age, he is already aware of everything around his hometown. First, this town he was living were protected by a invisible barrier to keep any kind of undead away from it. Second, he is also aware that Undead were far stronger during the night rather than the day. And on Solana's location, it seems that she did forgot that she already stepped out of the barrier of the town. Even when its night, Cress can still notice the Undead right behind the young girl.

"Solana, look out!" He shouted as loud as he can to warn his little sister about a undead right behind her.

Solana tried to turn around to see the Undead behind her. But before she could even identify the kind of Undead behind her, its sharp claws already slashed her chest. Her blood squirt out of her skin and painted the ground before she collapse.

"SOLANA!" Cress shouted again as he watched the Undead, a ghoul, readied its other claw to stab her. Even if his legs are trembling, he have to do something. Solana can still be alive even in that situation specially on her very young age. And if he didn't do something, she will die completely and he wont let that happen.

Fighting his own fear and forcing himself to move, Cress quickly ran in the front of his sister before the ghoul's claw even land on the poor girl's body. Instead of catching the attack using his own body, Cress spread his hands in the front of him. His body let out a faint purple glow and out of nowhere, a purple barrier block the attack.

It didn't last though, considering his young age and lack of practice. In less that five seconds, the barrier shattered on tiny pieces of glass that instantly disappears like a powder when it hit the ground. Cress fell flat on the ground near Solana's unconscious body while watching the ghoul readied its claws once again to finish them both.

At first, he thought that this is now the end. However, before the claw even touch his skin, another purple barrier appeared and protected them. It has the same color and design as the barrier Cress summoned earlier but its much more bigger than his and stronger to block the ghoul's claw much more longer. Immediately, a loud gun shot followed the appearance of the barrier. A bright and warm bullet hit the ghoul's head, immediately turning it to ashes. He looked at the direction where the attack come from and saw his parents.

The man had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Solana. On his hand rest a strange golden plated gun with lens glow in faint yellow color. The woman on the other hand, had the same hair and eye color as Cress with her body glowing in purple color. A sign that she's the one who summoned the barrier. The woman's body stopped glowing as the two of them quickly ran on their direction.

"Cressent, are you okay!?" The man said as he and his wife quickly kneel near them.

"Y-y-yeah... But Solana... She's...!"

"Relax, I can handle this." Said the woman. Opening her hands up in the sky, more Lunar Bugs appeared near them. The Lunar Bugs quickly land on Solana's chest and start mending her wounds.

"Mama..." Cressent whispered. "Solana... Solana's going to be okay... Right?"

"She'll be fine."

"I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't bring her out in the time like this... I-it's all my fault..."

"Shh... Don't say that, Cressent." Their mother said as she hug the young boy.

"You know you were scared and you know you haven't had any experiences in blocking an attack from a real Undead. But still you rush on your sister's side and tried to protect her. Isn't that a thing that you should be proud of?"

Without anything to reply, Cressent only nod on his father's sentence. "Yeah..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Part 1**

The tragic event last night immediately spread to the whole town of San Miguel. The Undead grew stronger and stronger every night while the barrier that protect the town grew weaker and weaker. This fact is enough for the civilians to panic.

The night ended as the sunrise bathed the whole town with its warm light, Cressent didn't even move from his spot. He was sitting on a wooden chair of a certain room, and right in the front of him, his younger sister lie unconscious in the bed.

Depression filled his heart as the memories of the events last night keep flowing back and fort inside his head.

'Why...?' He asked himself. 'Why do it have to end up like this...?'

 **Part 2**

Last night, right after Cressent's parents save both of them, they quickly return back to their small house. Their father quickly ran upstairs to lay down the little girl on her bed while their mother closed the door behind her.

"Mama..." He called with a trace of fear on his voice. The purple haired woman let out a sad smile before kneeling in the front of him and pant his head.

"Don't worry. Like I said, Solana will be okay. Its not your fault, dear. No one wants this."

"But if I didn't-"

"Cressent." She cut his sentence off without rising her voice at him. "What done is done. We cannot change the past. We have to forget it and keep moving forward, okay? I want you to cheer up. If sadness keep on taking over you in such young age, who knows what might happen when you grow up."

"..."

"Cheer up, okay. Stop blaming yourself for what happened to Solana." She said and laid a light kiss on his forehead. She stood up and ran upstairs to see her daughter, leaving the young boy alone near the front door.

He bit his lips. He can't cheer up on this kind of situation. He is the older brother here, he have to take responsibility for what happened. His Lunar Child Blood can't do much but still, he believes that he can still do something. Clearing his head, Cressent climb the stairs up to the second floor.

He's about to push the slightly open door of a certain room. But a voice of a man made him stop his actions.

"How is she, Mani?" Its the voice of his father. Instead of opening the door, Cressent just peek on the slightly opened part. There, he sees both of their parents on the side of the bed Solana was resting. Their mother, Mani, removed her hand from her daughter's forehead and took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"The Lunar Bugs is enough to heal any physical injuries... But... Ringo, there is a little problem..."

"What is it?"

"It looks like... She's not going to wake up soon..." This sentence made Cressent gasp.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Shh! Relax. If you shout like that, Cressent will hear you. You don't want our son to be traumatize forever, right?" She said, sending a light glare on her husband. "I also don't know how this happened but it looks like Solana is in a coma like state. Maybe because of the shock? I also can't tell..."

The statement of their mother is enough to make the young boy froze on his spot.

 **Part 3**

Responsibility. A simple word with a not so simple meaning. As an older brother, he have to protect his sister especially if their parents are not on their side. That is the knowledge implanted on his head the moment Solana was born.

But on this very moment, everything shattered in countless pieces of glass like what happened when his barrier broke last night. He have to become stronger. Strong enough to protect everything.

Gripping the cloth of his black pants, he stood up from his seat and quickly ran downstairs.

 **Part 4**

The house feels so empty. Their father, Ringo, leaved the town in order to protect the now weakening barrier around the whole San Miguel from undead. While their mother, Mani... He don't know where she is. But Cressent have to find her.

He ran in the whole house trying to find her. And there in the kitchen, he found his mother, cooking something for lunch. She felt his presence as she turn around and smiled at him.

"Hello, Cressent."

"Mama... I wanted to go to Azure Sky Tower" Cressent asked making Mani's eyes widen.

"The... Azure Sky Tower? Why do you want to go in such place?"

"Its where Lunar Children's strength is tested, right? I wanted to go there and become stronger."

"Cressent, the Azure Sky Tower is not a ordinary place. Its too dangerous there. Besides, you're too young to fight Undead."

"But-!" He cut his own sentence and stared at the patch of grass under his feet. Mani only stared at him with a face that cannot be described. Worried, sad, depressed, you cannot tell. All she do is take a deep breath and run her fingers on Cressent's purple locks.

"I'll talk with your father about this... And if he agrees, I wont let you travel alone." She said with a rather sad smile.

 **Part 5**

Two days have pass on, the young Moon Beauty's wish were granted. He had given a chance to prove himself in the Azure Sky Tower under one condition; he will let his mother accompany him as he climb to the top.

Wearing his usual clothes under a long cape, he smiled at the young girl sleeping on the bed.

"I'll be back... Soon..." He whispered to his little sister before he slowly walked out of the room.

As he stepped outside, the bright moonlight and his mother waiting outside welcomed him. Walking closer, Mani kneel in one knee and stare at his pale red eyes.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to give you this." She said and gently warped a light blue scarf on his neck. She make sure to tuck both ends in so he wont have a hard time moving.

"This scarf..."

"Its the Moonlight Scarf. With you wearing that, you'll be protected by Darkness." She explained and slowly stood up from her kneeling position. Offering a hand on the front of the young boy, she asked with a smile. "Shall we go then?"

The young boy nod with a hint of excitement on his eyes as he nod happily and grab her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Part 1**

Its been a while since the two Lunar Children decided to leave San Miguel and start their journey to Azure Sky Tower located somewhere around Istrakan. The City of Death. At first, the young Moon Beauty in training was wondering why Istrakan is called by such name. Until he found it out in the hard way.

Istrakan is full of Undead. Anywhere he look, he sees nothing but Boks and Skeletons. To be serious, he can't even see a normal person on the road. Only caves, forest, and well, there is still old house but Undead occupied it instead of humans. The night is twice dangerous in Istrakan rather than the gates of San Miguel according to Cressent. Also, it is really hard to fight them specially if you only have the ability to protect. But in the end, Mani did teach him how to use that shield magic of them as a weapon. However he did realized that he really need to practice... A LOT.

And until he cannot master the only magic he can learn, Mani let him take the two daggers that the Skeletons were wielding earlier as something he can use to protect himself from enemies. Well at least daggers are not that hard to use. With daggers resting on both of his waist, and that long cape he wore, he somehow look like an assassin from the past.

 **Part 2**

Its did not take too long before Cressent got tired. Fighting Undead late at night is too much for a five years old boy after all. So the two of them decided to sleep under a tree located not too far from the entrance of Istrakan. He do really want to sleep on one of the rooms of that giant mansion he saw in the north but Mani is against the idea after seeing more Boks and its upgraded form, Ghoul. So they decided to just sleep under a tree. It may not be the best to sleep under a tree but it is the Solar Tree. A tree that is known to purify the land.

He didn't know what time it is when some strange sound wake him up from his deep sleep. At first he just ignored it however, the sound of rustling leaves keep on waking him up everytime he close his eyes. He wonder how can his mother sleep so soundly with all those rustling...

So without wasting anymore time, Cressent stood up and grab his daggers. He carefully move to the source of the sound, making sure he doesn't make any noticeable sound as he walk. With both daggers on his hand, he jump from the bushes and what he sees behind it surprises him.

 **Part 3**

He hated it.

No matter how he is interested in magic, he is now HATING it. Every single day is nothing but perfecting a star reading then magics then going to look at theory behind it then blah blah blah... HE DIDN'T GET A SINGLE SOLAR NUT! What does he look like in the eyes of that man? A kid who has an unlimited source of mana?! He is an orphan! He didn't even have a blood of a mage...

...okay, maybe he does and he didn't know but still-!

"That old man!" He said, using a staff obviously way bigger than his own body to pick the Solar Nut off the tree. "I'm doin' every single thing yet I didn't deserve just a single fruit! How cruel can he be?! If yer going to treat me this way then don't bother adopting me, awright!"

He continued talking to himself and with all that anger, he slammed the staff as hard as he can. It did create a loud rustle but he don't care. He still didn't hit that piece of fruit!

"Yer lucky I'm still too small to climb up there!" He said and once more, do a full swing of the staff. It hit the Solar Nut this time and it fall to the ground. His anger were replaced by happiness as he grab the fallen fruit and quickly eating it. Oh yeahhhh... That sweet taste of the Solar Nut is enough to give him the energy and mana he need and shut his growling stomach up-

"Umm..."

Upon hearing a new voice from behind, he turned his head, still chewing and without even wiping the yellow juice on his cheek. There behind him stands a young boy around his age with purple hair and pale red eyes. On his neck were a torn light blue scarf and the rest of his body were hidden inside the long coat he wears. But he can still notice the two daggers on his hands.

 **Part 4**

"Umm..." Cressent don't know what else to say.

To find a young boy at near the Solar Tree eating a Solar Nut and staring at him with that face... How could he react on that. He and the young boy seems to share the same age. He had a short pink hair and dark brown eyes wearing a orange hoodie jacket and white shorts. Beside him is a staff two or three times bigger than his own size. He didn't know if the staff was really his or he just stole it from someone else...

The boy keep on staring at him like examining him from head to toe without even stopping his eating. Okay that seems to be kinda... Uh... How will he describe it? ... Rude? He was about to start another sentence but the pink haired boy stops when their eyes met.

Rising up from his seat and with a big gulp, he pointed his big staff at him.

"Red eyes!" He shouted.

"Huh?"

"Yer an Immortal! Yah have red eyes!"

"W-wait! Hold on a sec!"

"Those daggers... Yer about to kill me, aren't yah!?"

"This is a misunderstanding, I swear!"

"Yah can't hide from me, yah hear! The color of yer eyes are solid proof awready!"

"Yes, yes, I hear. But Immortal's eyes have much more deeper shade of red than mines."

"Yeah? Prove it!"

"Immortals have bluish skin." And Cressent raised both of his hands above his head, showing his arms.

Seeing the skin color of Cressent's arms and face, he put down his staff and resume eating.

"Fine then." He said.

"Um... May I know your name? And what are you doing here?"

"In one condition. I can throw yah the same question."

"Fine."

"The names Zack. Sunflower in training. I don't really like that title but its all what that old man can give." He said and wipe his face using the end of his sleeve. Tapping the grass just beside him is a small sign for Cressent to sit there. With a sigh, he put his weapons back on their cases and sat beside Zack. "As for my reason, the old man is to cruel that he didn't gave me anythin' to eat till I master a certain magic. So I come here to find food instead."

"Oh... I see."

"So? What about yah?"

"I'm Cressent."

"Crescent? As in Crescent Moon?"

"Its spelled with double S instead of S-C."

"Ohhh... Double S. So yah wont mind if I call yah Cress?"

"Nope. Its how my sister call me anyway so I'm used to it."

"So you have a sister?! Neh, can you introduce me to her?"

"For the Sol's sake, she's only two!"

"I see I see! We'll met someday! Trust me! Anyways, why yer parents name yah like that?"

"Because I'm the next heir to the title Moon Beauty."

"Gee... So we both share the fate of having girlish titles eh..."

"I don't mind about that at all. To be serious, I'm proud of it!"

"Awright, awright. So why yer here?"

"I'm on my way to Azure Sky Tower together with my mom. I'm taking the trial."

"Already? At that age? Lucky yah... I'm stuck with theories..."

"Well at least you have a wide selection of magic to use and study. Unlike me, I only have one defensive magic."

"That magic is in yer blood. It comes naturally. So yah dont need to find theories about it."

"So what magic do you study?"

"Frost magic. If yah count it as a magic, then throw in the Star Readin'"

"What's Star Reading?"

"Its basically readin' the position of the stars to predict the future. I'm still in trainin' so my readin' is not that accurate yet."

"Cool!" Cressent said and lean closer to the other boy. "Can you read my future?!"

"I'll try." And Zack stood up from his seat.

He grab the oversized staff beside him and closed his eyes. The red orb near the end of his staff glowed, signaling that he is using his magic. On the other hand, Cressent keep on watching and waiting, excitement painted all over his face. The orb stop glowing as Zack opened his eyes again. He look at Cressent with rather a frown.

"Something bad will happen to yah. I can't tell when or where but I can say that the event will happen like years from this day. But like I said, my readin' is not that accurate yet. So dont let it get yah down!"

"Oh... But I still pass the trial in Azure Sky Tower, right?"

"I wont answer that."

"Ehhh?! Why not?"

"If I do, everythin' might change from what it was destinied."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right... Anyway, I have to return. Mom will be worried if she woke up without me by her side." He said as he prepared to leave. But before he can walk far enough, Zack stopped him.

"Ahh, wait, Cress!"

"Hmm?"

"If we see each other again... We're not going to fight each other, right...?"

Cressent look at Zack with a confused expression. That question come out of blue. Did he see something else when he read his future? He wanted to ask. But if he ask that right now, there's a high chance that he will avoid the question. So he just give him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Of course not! Why are we going to do that?"

"Yeah. Yer right. Well, see ya. Someday!"

 **Part 5**

'Its not accurate, its not accurate, its not accurate...'

Zack keep on saying this three words inside his head like a prayer. For the first time, he met someone who can be his friend. However, as he read his future, he saw that being friend with Cressent will be hard. He wish that his star reading is still not that good but everything he predict from before is really happening.

'What if my Star Readin' is accurate...? That old man is pushin' me during trainin' so there's a possibility that I improve... Then... That means...'

Looking up in the sky, he can clearly see the full moon along with the stars. However, as he stare more, he saw the dark clouds began to cover the moon, bathing the forest into the darkness.

'Years from now, we'll met again. But he's a different person. He will see me as an enemy and... We'll fight each other...'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Part 1**

From the Solar Tree not too far from the forest near the entrance of Istrakan, both Mani and Cressent continue their journey to the Azure Sky Tower as early as possible. Because its morning, they only encountered the few Undead who can survive the sunlight and they reach their destination faster than expected.

Cressent stared at the tower in the front of him without the harsh sunlight hurting his red eyes. The tower is way too high, surpassing the clouds. The height of the tower made him recall the book he read once in the library. He can't recall the title but its a about this unfinished tower that was built to see what's beyond the sky. Something like that...

Wait... If Azure Sky Tower is that high, then how come he don't notice it before?

"Cressent?" His mother's voice snapped him back to reality. Because of her voice, his attention shifted from the sky high tower to the woman beside him. "I know that the Solar Child Blood is preventing you to feel the pain of sunlight in your eyes but... Its still not good to stare at it too much."

Her mother's words took time for him to reach his mind but when he does, he nod once and smiled at her. Mani smiled back at her son before the two of them entered the tall tower right in the front of them.

 **Part 2**

Strange.

It's the first word that Cressent have on his mind as he examine the first room he saw. With its history, the fact that the Azure Sky Tower look too old is not surprising. But the strange symbol on the ground that glows in random colors caught his attention first.

There are total of seven symbols drawn in the floor. Six of them form a circle while the seventh once were placed inside the circle like shape. Staring at it more, he made a guess that the other six supposed to be protecting the lone one in the middle. In all these symbols, there are only two that looks familiar to his eyes. The one on the top that looks like a sun and glows with a bright yellow color. If his memory serves him right, it symbolizes the Sol Property. And the most familiar symbol, the one placed on the middle of the circle and glowing in a faint purple color, the symbol that he always see when using that shield magic of his. The symbol of the Luna Property.

Taking a gulp, he slowly reached for his mother's hand and tightly squeeze it. To reach this place is what he wanted but why for some odd reason, he's feeling… strange. Mani once again smiled at him and with a nod, they both walk towards the direction of the Luna symbol. As his feet made contact with the glowing mark, the purple light grew stronger like its welcoming him.

"Silver." Mani called while looking at the ceiling. "Answer my call."

"That name… There's only one person that calls me by that name…" A voice out of nowhere replied. "Mani. So you have returned. What brings you here in Azure Sky Tower?"

"I returned to fulfill my promise. I have the next heir with me."

"…" it took a while for the voice to reply so Mani put both of her hand on Cressent's shoulder before taking a deep breath.

"His name is Cressent. My oldest child. Both the blood of Sun and Moon run through his veins but his abilities convinced me that his Lunar Child Blood are more dominant than the Solar Child Blood."

"I know."

"Eh? He already knew who am I?"

"He got this strange ability to identify a Moon Beauty."

"Mani, I did say to bring the heir as soon as he is ready but don't you think it's dangerous for him to take the trial at this age?"

"I might be young…" Cressent started while staring at the glowing flooring where he stand. "but I'm willing to learn everything about fighting Undead. I wanted to do that so I go the power to protect the people I cared about!"

His sentence alone is enough to silence the whole room. Mani stared at her son with a surprised expression on her face. For a five years old boy to say this kind of things… they both look up to the ceiling waiting for a reply but the reply they received is not a form of words. The ceiling suddenly dropped revealing a stairs that lead up to the second floor.

"Proceed." The voice said. "I will allow you to take the trial. And because of your age, I will also allow Mani to accompany you. However, Mani…"

"Yes?"

"You are only allowed to help when Cressent is in grave danger. Once you help him on any other circumstances, you two will return to this room. The trial is simple. Every floor, there is a door that bring you to the stairs that lead to the next floor. However, the key is on the hand of one of the many Undeads. Defeat them to get the key and advance to the next floor. Reach the top of the tower and complete my test and you'll pass. Also, Cressent, during the test, you have to take it without Mani's help. That's all." And the voice fades away.

"Umm… Mama, exactly how many floors do Azure Sky Tower have?"

"Ninety nine if I recall correctly…"

"This may take a while…"

 **Part 3**

It may take a while is a word that Cressent last said before they climb the stairs. But those words seems to be not the right one to tell how long this trial is taking.

He don't know how many floors he and Mani cleared. The two already lost track on counting since they reached the thirty second floor. Same applies to time. But it looks like they don't really mind. As the trial keep on, Cressent mastered how to use his shield magic not just to protect but also to attack. Right now, they are climbing the stairs up to the unknown floor but when they reach the end, the scenery surprises them. Instead of a usual room filled with Undead, lava, slippery floor, or water for those octopuses, the place where they are is a really open area. With this height, they can now touch the clouds that pass by and looking at the edge, they can now see the sky high view of the whole Istrakan. With this scenery, it didn't take too long for Cressent and Mani to know where they are.

"We reached the top." Mani break the silence between them.

"Took you long enough." A new yet familiar voice said. Looking at the source of the voice, they saw a giant knight armor made of silver holding a sword and a shield on his hands. "I know that the trial take a really long time to complete but I never realize you two will take like two years to reach this place."

"T-two years?!" Cressent said in disbelief. Without realizing it, he already spent two years of his life inside the tower. So that makes him seven, right? Now he wonder if appearance did change… last time he look at his reflection, it was in the slippery floor in twentieth floor of this tower.

"Now, Shall we begin the test?"

"Test?"

"So Mani haven't told you yet? It's the same as before, Mani. This is the only thing I don't change in the trial." The Silvery White Knight said making Cressent stared at his mother.

"Mama?"

"The test.." She began. "…You have to defeat Silver."

"Wai- what? With only a dagger?" he said but his attention quickly shifted from Mani to his surrounding as a sudden jolt warned him of the incoming danger. Without wasting any time, he took a step back , completely dodging Silver's sword. "Hold on! I'm not ready yet!"

"A true fight doesn't need any signal to start. Better be prepared, Cressent."

As Silver keep on slashing his sword to Cressent's direction, the young boy doesn't have any choice than to keep on stepping back to dodge. On the look of that sword, it's no surprise that it's sharp enough to actually kill him or cut his flesh like a hot knife through butter. While dodging, he didn't notice that he already reach the edge and end up falling from the top of the tower.

"CRESSENT!" Mani's scream echoed in the whole tower. She fall on her knees with tears flowing from her eyes like a river. Silver stared at her without bringing his weapon down.

"I'll revive him." He said. "So he can still take another trial-"

"Who's taking another trial?!" a voice said making the two gasp.

Hearing her son's voice, Mani quickly ran towards the location where he fall. There, not too far from their location, Cressent stand above a transparent glass like platform with the Luna symbol in the middle. He probably summoned a shield below to catch his body instead of just falling down to the ground.

"Cressent…"

"You two really are the same." Silver said as they watched Cressent create more and more shield to use as a stairs to go back up to the top. As he reach the top, he pulled one of his daggers from his belt while keep on closing and opening his other hand, testing for something.

'Good. I still have a little mana left to summon some barriers.' He thought to himself before changing to his fighting stance.

With one dagger on his hand, Cressent charged at Silver's direction. For now, he doesn't have any plan but it will be dangerous if Silver did make the first move. So for now, he need to keep him busy with counter attacks while he think of a plan.

As expected, his weapon is too weak to pierce through the Silvery White Knight's armor. He already give everything he got in a slash but the result is nothing more than a scratch. And also, with the size differences of their weapon, there is no way for him to block using those blades. Maybe it is right to consult Smith before he left after all...

But its too late to think about that right now. He is in the middle of a fight. And not just an ordinary fight. Pass this trial and he's going to be a full pledged Moon Beauty... Is that even the thing?

Silver made a vertical slash without Cressent noticing. And because he cannot block that attack, he just took a step backwards to dodge it. But as he does, he finally notice something.

'Silver's armor... Float?' He thought as he stared at it more. Suddenly, an idea popped up from his head. 'I have to do this right. I dont have enough mana to do this again.'

Gripping the hilt of his dagger tightly, charged once again at Silver's direction. Instead of using his dagger to slash his armor once again, he throw it on his direction. Of course, he know that the attack wont do anything on his armor specially that shield. But he have to do this. Its his only hope.

As their distance from each other got closer and closer, Cressent stopped on his tracks and threw one of his dagger on Silver's direction. Instead of dodging, Silver used his shield to block the incoming blade. Seeing this, Cressent smiled.

Before the blade hit Silver's shield, he quickly moved behind him and put his right hand inside the gap of the armor.

"Bye." And with that simple word, Cressent summoned a shield on his right hand, which is inside Silver's armor.

He know that Silver's armor is tough. But he never realized that it has to be this tough. The mana he use to expand the barrier is not enough. So without having any second thought, he let out a scream and put every single bit of mana he have inside his body to strengthen the barrier.

His plan work. He didn't know how but his plan worked. The barrier expands and expands until it destroy Silver's armor. Cressent's jaw dropped as he saw the result of his work. For the first time, he did summon a barrier big enough to divide the rooftop of Azure Sky Tower into two. With just a small amount of mana used to summon that shield, he do wonder if he can summon an even larger shield if he used all of his mana in one go.

His thought was later cut when he felt something warm hug him from behind. Looking behind him to see the source of the sudden warmth, he saw his mother, Mani, hugging him as tight as she can. Cressent can't help it but to smile and lean closer to his mother's body.

"Thank goodness, you're safe..."

"Yeah..." He said and put a hand atop of his mothers' "I'll try my best to be safe so you don't have to worry."

"Excellent work, Cressent." The same voice from the first floor echoed through their ears. Hearing this, the two Moon Beauties let go of each other and stare at the whole area. "You pass the test. You are currently the very first Moon Beauty who did pass the whole trial in the young age of five... Or in today's case, seven. I wanted to see you grow even more stronger as you grow older. So for that, please, take this as a reward."

The voice faded and the whole area were covered by a strong light. Both Mani and Cressent protect their eyes from the blinding light using their arms. As the light faded away, they saw a strange looking sword stabbed in the middle of the room. Its length is not too big for Cressent to handle but with its looks, the weight can be a problem for him. It has a silver blade that reminds him of Silver's armor with the hilt made of gold. A strange purple metal separate the blade from the hilt while keeping a some sort of case in place.

Cressent took a small gulp and pull the sword from the ground. Surprisingly, even with its size, the sword is light. Too light. He swing it around, testing it and it looks like he and the sword will work together.

"This sword is called Guardian." Silver's voice echoed inside his head.

"Guardian?"

"Yes. Its nothing more than an ordinary sword for now but as you grow stronger, so thus the sword. Put the Luna lens on the gap between the hilt and the blade and it will be able to do a normal sword can't. But like I said, its power depend on how strong you are." And finally, Silver's voice faded.

Following what Silver have said earlier, Cressent put his hand on his pocket and pull out something. A piece of circle glass that gives a purple glow as the afternoon sun rays hit it. Before he could even put it on the Guardian sword on his hand, Mani stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Cressent, where did you get that?"

"Umm... In yours and Papa's room. Besides, you're going to give me the Luna Lens anyway so its-"

"That's not the Luna lens, dear." This sentence made Cressent froze from his spot.

"What?"

"You're holding the Gun Del Sol's lens, Cloud." She said and pull a piece of glass from her pocket. It had the same shape and design as the Cloud lens but it has a lighter purple glow than the other one. "This is the Luna lens."

"Oh..."

"Well, you better return it to Dad once we return home. It will be bad if you don't."

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

 **Part 4**

It did take Cressent and Mani two years to reach the top of the Azure Sky Tower but going back to the very first floor is easy thanks to the warp magic Silver summoned right after Cressent took the sword.

The two are now walking in the forest, not too far from the Solar Tree. Even its pretty late in the night, they dont mind at all. Beside, the full moon is there to light their path and also, there is another part of the family that's waiting back in San Miguel. They are just happily talking about their adventures together in the tower until a sudden rustling sound stopped them.

"What's that?" Cressent asked gripping his mothers hand even tighter.

"I dont know but we have to be ca-" unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Without any warning, a sharp stone appeared bellow her, hitting her in the stomach.

"MAMA!"

As Cressent shouted, the rock that just stabbed her stomach disappear but it leave a large wound on her stomach. Blood painted the grass red as Mani finally collapse to the ground. Her chest keep on raising and falling, a sign that she is still alive. Cressent is now grateful that it is full moon. Trying his best not to panic, he raised his right hand in the air, making sure that the moonlight will hit his palm.

"Ts-TSUKI!" He shouted as loud as he can.

A Lunar Bug appeared beside him and began multiply. It all rest above Mani's wound and began to heal it as fast as possible. Hearing the same rustling sound from before, Cressent stood up from his feet and pull the Guardian Sword behind his back and pointed it where the sound come from.

"Wh-Who's there?!"

"No need to be scared, my boy." A voice answered his question.

The last thing he can remember is this black figure attack him until he lost his consciousness.

'Looks like... I'm not strong enough to protect anyone after all...'

 **Part 5**

Its been a while since she last opened his sapphire blue eyes. She didn't know how long she sleep but she's sure that its pretty long. For some reason, she was sleeping in a room she is not familiar with. Is this even her house?

Getting up from the bed, she tried her best to stand on her two feet. Looks like her body is pretty weak to support her own weight but she managed to stand up and walk around the house. Looking at her own reflection in the mirror nearby, she noticed that her body did grow as well as her hair. Already passing down her back... Maybe she could ask her mother to cut it? Now, speaking of which...

"Mama? Papa?" She called while keep on exploring the house. "Brother?" However, no one answered her. "Where are you? Cress?"

"Oh! You're finally awake!" She heard a voice behind but before she could even look at the source of the voice, she felt something warm behind her. "I'm so worried about you, Solana! You're asleep for like two years!"

"...Smith...?" She asked without looking. "Where am I? And where's every one? Mama? Papa? And Brother?"

"You're in my house... And... About them... They're all gone..."

And with those simple words, tears formed from the young girl's eyes rolling down to her cheek before falling to the ground.

* * *

 **A/N:** To be continued... someday...


End file.
